Sean Bancroft
The twin brother of Robert Bancroft who is everything Robert is not. Early Life Born along with his twin brother in West Sussex, while Robert was known to be a loving upstanding guy who ends being a well respected business man, Sean becomes a scoundrel, jealous of his brothers goodness and wanting to ruin him and become rich at the expense of his brother. Sean is indeed a schemer and is intelligent but never puts this to good use but uses it wanting to get at his brother. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 46 He comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live in the same town as his brother but doesn't make it known he is in town and wants to use him as a scapegoat and ruin his life. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 6 Court TV He appears at the end of the episode remarking how the devils best trick is convincing people he didn't exist and him suggesting he is doing such a great job himself shortly after his brother Robert Bancroft had been found to have mistreated Jenna West and he had to pay her £500 as the result of Judge Jackie's ruling. Episode 7 The One Where The Bank Robbery Goes Wrong And Was Not Put On The West End Sean goes to the bank in Grasmere Valley as he plans to rob it. He had gone to the cafe when his brother was away and was very mean to Jenna West causing for everyone to despise and hate Robert and be prejudice to him. The fact it was on TV was just a plus. Then his plan was to steal the money from the prison, run away and get his brother thrown in prison who despite his protestations due to the towns prejudice they would look him up and being identical and having the same DNA Robert would be thrown away and Sean benefited. However Sean had one problem, he robbed at the same time Robert Bancroft is at the bank! This causes great confusion as to whose who and Jenna even goes into the bank and their is confusion but in the end Sean ends up getting arrested after Robert showing his concern with Jenna as opposed to Sean, which was an idea Dutch had based on King Solomon and the ladies with the two babies which he suggested to use to Nanny Prescot to find out who was really who. Episode 11 The Salon War When Nanny Prescot informs Daisy that The Kellan Twin is in fact one person Daisy remarks how it is like Sean Bancroft and Robert Bancroft but in reverse with Sean trying to convince people there was just one instead of two of them. Episode 18 2020 Vision The incident involving Sean trying to impersonate Robert to steal money and blame him is referenced by Nanny Prescot when the town is looking back at what happened during the year in 2019. Episode 24 Life is a Dance He is referenced by Bob and Jim as they are talking about Robert Bancroft and Jenna West dancing at the annual dance marathon competition as they refer to when Jenna believed Sean was Robert.